Eating and drinking in one's car while traveling has become ever more popular, as people continually seek ways to save time while performing various tasks necessary to daily life. This is especially true of many commuters, who will often skip breakfast at home, stop at a fast food outlet on their way to work, and have their breakfast during the remainder of their drive to work. Many car pooling drivers and passengers routinely use this means of having their breakfast. The use of convenience stores, fast food outlets, and other establishments for lunch meals and evening meals by commuters and others with busy schedules, is also common in today's culture. Auto manufacturers have come to realize the popularity of eating and drinking while driving, and accordingly virtually all cars manufactured today are available with cup holders and the like to assist the motorist.
However, spillage of food and drink while the vehicle is in motion is also an occasionally expected, if undesirable, byproduct of this eating/drinking and driving or commuting combination. Spillage of food or drink in the interior of the vehicle is bad enough, but perhaps worse is the possibility of spillage on one's clothing during such a commute to work, with the resulting need to wear stained or soiled clothing for the entire workday. Depending upon the nature of the clothing, it may require dry cleaning rather than home laundering, which costs can easily exceed the cost of the meal purchased.
Accordingly, a need is seen for a protective garment or apron for use in driving or commuting in a vehicle. The apron may be worn or applied over a person's outer clothing to protect that clothing from food or drink spillage while eating or drinking in the vehicle. The apron should provide reasonably full coverage of the front and lap areas of a seated vehicle driver or passenger, and must be impervious to the passage of food or liquids therethrough. A pocket is preferably provided at the lower edge thereof, to capture any food or liquid spillage therein, in order to preclude such spillage from falling from the apron onto the adjacent seating area and/or clothing. In addition, the apron is preferably relatively inexpensive and economically disposable after a single use, and thus may be economically provided by fast food restaurants and the like with any foods and beverages sold.